1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for controlling a terminal, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for controlling a terminal that may expand an available display region to a virtual display space corresponding to an outer circumferential portion of a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
As functions of an electronic device are currently diversified, a user may perform various operations using the diversified functions. Accordingly, there is increased attention on the efficient usage of a display space provided in the electronic device.
However, when the user desires to simultaneously perform the various operations in the display space, the display space is limited and thus there may be some constraints on use of the electronic device. In particular, in the case of a mobile terminal with the small display size such as Ultra Mobile Personal Computers (UMPC), the user may inadvertently select and execute a plurality of functions stored in the electronic device, causing various problems.
As technology enabling the use of the Internet via the mobile terminal is introduced, there is also an increasing need for the users to view more information in the small display space.
In the case of an electronic device with a touch screen, a conventional touch interface may perform a touch click operation or a drag operation for a menu or a file on a screen. When many menus or files are on the screen, it may be relatively easy to inadvertently execute a plurality of the menus or file functions at one time.